Correspondance
by Milive
Summary: Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, il n'aurait pas dût répondre mais il l'a fait... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Correspondance**

**Couple : Drarry **

**Rating : T**

**Petite note : Attention relations homosexuelles (yaoi)**

**Petite note 2 : Hey ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!^^**

**Bêta : psychedelic-potatoes**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**« 5 Juillet 2013**

**Draco Malfoy,**

**J'ai longuement réfléchi pour écrire cette lettre, par rapport au moment de te l'envoyer. Mais la guerre m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je te le dise et aussi le fait que nous ne nous reverrons plus, ce qui m'attriste un peu...**

**Bref, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ( c'est une expression moldue), je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre. En trois mots : je t'aime.**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, alors, à jamais !**

**H-P »**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**« 6 Juillet 2013**

**Potter,**

**J'ai été très surpris par cette lettre, mais au fond, je me doutais bien que tu étais gay. Tu as réussis à te faire larguer par deux « filles » (oui, tout le monde sorcier sait pour ta pitoyable rupture avec la belette femelle).**

**Sache aussi que je connais les expressions moldues, par exemple : il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus beau que soit, donc trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, car je ne suis pas intéressé.**

**Non cordialement,**

**D-M »**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**« 7 Juillet 2013**

**Draco Malfoy,**

**On ne dit pas « Il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus beau que soit. » , mais « il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus petit que soit ».**

**Et aussi, comment ça tout le monde sorcier est au courant ? Mais ça expliquerait les filles qui me courent après, et les coups de cristal-phone raccrochés...**

**H-P**

**P-S : apprend la politesse pour les en-tête! »**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**« 8 Juillet 2013**

**Harry Potter,**

**Sache que je savais pour l'expression, je l'ai juste « transformé » un peu.**

**Et je ne te crois pas pour les filles qui te courent après. Ce sont sûrement des Mangemorts qui essayent de te tuer, en pensant que du coup, Voldemort reviendra.**

**Ironiquement,**

**D-M »**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Fin du premier chapitre, plutôt cour... Mais ils le seront tous!^^ Par contre j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur alors je ne publierais pas de manière régulière... Désolé...  
><strong>

**Milive ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** **Correspondance**

**Payring :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :** Hélàs tout appartient à J-K Rowling...

**Auteur :** Moi, Milive ~ 3

**Beta :** La meilleure j'ai nommé psychedelic-potaoes

**Petite note :** Attention relation homosexuelle (yaoi) donc homophobes dehors !

**Petite note 2 :** Cher gens que j'aime je vous en supplie ne me tuer pas ! Mon ordi a finalement rendus l'âme et on vient tout juste de me le rendre ! Alors ne me haïssaient pas please :'(

o°O°o°O°o

« 9 Juillet

Draco Malfoy,

Tu n'es certes, pas du tout poli mais ton sens de l'humour est épatant... Sache que j'ai eu la confirmation que c'était des filles quand elles ont essayé de m'arracher mes habits au lieu de mon cœur !

H-P

P-S : J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, et toi ? »

o°O°o°O°o

10 Juillet

Harry Potter,

J'ai moi aussi reçu cette fameuse lettre, ce qui est étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce vieux fou de Dumbeldore* referait une septième année pour les élèves qui le souhaitaient. J'imagine que toi, le rouquin et Miss Je-Sais-Tout allaient la refaire vu que vous étiez partis chasser les horcruxes !

D-M »

o°O°o°O°o

11 Juillet

Draco Malfoy,

Je referais cette année car je pense que c'est une aubaine et tu devrais faire de même, malgré que : « Un Malfoy ne travaille jamais, il sait déjà tout ! », en plus tu reverrais tes amis. Et tu pourras mieux accéder à ton orientation souhaitée avec tes ASPICs en poche !

H-P

P-S : Tu avais remarqué mon absence ? Je suis touché ! »

o°O°o°O°o

12 Juillet

Harry Potter,

Tu as raison, je vais retourner à Poudlard. Et sache que la devise Malfoyenne que tu as écrit est fausse ! On dit : « Un Malfoy ne travaille jamais, il sait déjà tout ! » avec un air solennelle typiquement Malfoyen ! (c'est très important!).

Revenir à Poudlard me permettra de revoir Blaise et Pansy... (D'ailleurs durant les vacances, ils ont enfin décidé de se mètrent ensembles ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autours...)

Amicalement,

D-M

P-S : Pour ton absence, sache que vu que je faisais partie de l'Ordre, je le savais ! »

o°O°o°O°o

*Dumby est en vie ! Tout comme Snape et Fred :3

Fin du second chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire, autant que moi à l'écrire ;)

Milive ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**** Correspondance**

**Payring :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :**** Hélas** tout appartient à J-K Rowling...

**Auteur :** Moi, Milive ~ 3

**Beta :** La meilleure j'ai nommé psychedelic-potaoes****, qui n'a pas corrigé ce chapitre... la flemme de lui envoyer ;)

**Petite note :** Attention relation homosexuelle (yaoi) donc homophobes dehors !

**Petite note 2 :** Voilà donc le troisième chapitre ! Avec beaucoup de mal pour le poster... mais finalement j'ai réussi ! J'espère que vous prendrais plaisir à le lire tout comme moi à l'écrire :) Je le poste maintenant pour me faire pardonner de la looongue pause non voulu, sans rancune ? :3

o°O°o°O°o

« 13 Juillet

Draco,

Tu dois te demander : « Pourquoi tant de familiarité ». Et bien, c'est parce que écrire Draco Malfoy ou Malfoy c'est trop long et vu que je suis un flemmard...

J'ai une question a te poser aussi, que veux tu faire plus tard ? Je sais bien que c'est personnel mais j'aimerais bien savoir ! (la curiosité est mon plus gros défaut!)

H-P »

o°O°o°O°o

« 14 Juillet

Harry,

Tu mens, tu n'es pas un flemmard. Tu es un GROS flemmard ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard !

Ce que je veux faire plus tard ? Prof de potions comme Snape mais en moins tyrannique et beaucoup plus beau ! ( En même temps c'est pas compliqué...) Et toi ?

Sache aussi que tu as pleins de défauts comme par exemple : la gourmandise, ton côté vierge effarouché, ton surplus de gentillesse, ton côté à agir sans réfléchir et penser aux conséquences après, …

D-M »

o°O°o°O°o

« 15 Juillet

Draco,

Toi ? Le meilleur attrapeur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ? Et les chevilles ça va ?

Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent prof de potion, et dix fois plus beau que Snape !

Ce que je voudrais faire plus tard ? Bonne question... Il me reste une année pour réfléchir.

Et toi aussi tu as plein de défaut ! Comme : ton arrogance, ton masque de monsieur le plus fort et le plus riche, le fait de cacher ce que tu ressent, …

H-P

P-S : Quel côté vierge effarouché ?! »

o°O°o°O°o

« 16 Juillet

Harry,

Tu ferais mieux de te bouger de trouver ton orientation sinon tu finiras à la rue !

Sache que je ne suis pas arrogant mais réaliste ! Et pour ton côté vierge effarouché, à chaque fois que l'on te parler de sexe ou que l'on te surprenait en train d'embrasser la rouquine tu devenais aussi rouge qu'une tomate !

Gentiment,

Dray

P-S : Ne voulait tu pas devenir auror ? »

o°O°o°O°o

Et voilà ! Je pense mettre le chapitre quatre dans la semaine : 3 Je vais assez vite parce que j'aimerais revois mon autre fanfiction, je n'aime pas la fin ;) Mais bon, ça c'est autre chose ! Alors on va se revoir très bientôt !

Milive ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :**** Correspondance**

**Payring :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :** Hélas tout appartient à J-K Rowling... Mais pour noël elle pourrait partager...

**Auteur :** Moi, Milive ~ 3

**Beta :**Pour l'instant aucune vu que je lui ai pas envoyer...

**Petite note :** Attention relation homosexuelle (yaoi) donc homophobes dehors !

**Petite note 2 :** Et voilà pour le soir de noël la suite !

o°O°o°O°o

« 17 Juillet

Draco,

Es-tu au courant pour le match de Quiddich de dimanche prochain ? Je voulais y aller avec Ron mais il a un rendez-vous avec Hermione... Du coup je me retrouve tout seul avec deux places que j'avais déjà acheter pensant qu'il viendrait avec moi...

H-P

P-S : Je voulais bien être auror mais depuis la guerre je pense que je ne suis pas fait pour être constamment entouré de ma mort... »

o°O°o°O°o

« 18 Juillet

Harry,

Je suis au courant et Blaise a aussi un rendez-vous avec Pansy ce jour là (à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot...) . Si tu veux on peut y aller ensemble ? Tu pourrais venir chez moi vu que je n'habite pas loin du stade.

D-M »

o°O°o°O°o

« 19 Juillet

Dray,

Je suis d'accord et puis... j'espérais que tu me le proposerais ! Je suis content de ne pas avoir eu à vendre les places... Et y aller avec toi me fait sourire. Cela prouve qu'il est toujours possible d'oublier la haine pour laisser place à l'amitié.

H-P »

o°O°o°O°o

« 20 Juillet

Harry,

Tu pourrais venir chez moi vers midi ? Comme ça on mangerais ensemble et on irait au match après. Vu que tu as payé les billets je peux bien te payer un repas !

Ta dernière phrase te ressemble beaucoup... Elle est très fleur bleue !

Dray »

o°O°o°O°o

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 ! je vous poste la suite dimanche et je vous souhaite à tous un noyeux joël remplis de yaoi et de drarry :)

Milive ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :**Correspondance

**Payring :**Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :**Hélas tout appartient à J-K Rowling... pour l'instant...

**Auteur :**Moi, Milive ~ 3 (oui je m'aime beaucoup...)

**Petite note :**Attention relation homosexuelle (yaoi) donc homophobes dehors !

**Petite note 2 :** Moi ? En retard ? Naaa pas du tout ! * essaye de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière *

o°O°o°O°o

« 24 août

Harry,

Voilà maintenant un mois que, par ma faute, nous ne nous sommes plus envoyé de lettres. J'aurais dut t'expliquer mon geste mais... au lieu de ça je suis partie en courant. Aujourd'hui le recule que j'ai pris m'a permit de comprendre pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. Je t'aime Harry. Je voudrais être à tes côtés chaque jour, pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser à chaque seconde qui passe. Grâce à toi je ne ressens plus aucune haine comme si tu avais tout aspiré pour transformer mes sentiments si noirs ou plutôt ma mauvaise vision du monde. Je me rend compte à quel point mes parents m'ont manipulé et trompé alors que je pouvais être différent. Et maintenant je le suis et je me sens comme délivré de mes souffrances passées. Alors j'aimerais te demander, après avoir été mon ami veux-tu devenir... mon petit-ami ?

Draco »

o°O°o°O°o

« 25 août

Draaaaay !

Bien sur que je veux toujours sortir avec toi ! Je t'aime depuis un moment et même si être ton ami me plaisait j'aime encore plus être ton petit-ami !

Je suis content d'avoir enlevé cette dernière part de noirceur de ton âme mais j'ai toujours sût qu'on font tu n'étais pas aussi cruel que ce que les autres pensaient. Bon ok il m'a fallut trois ans pour m'en rendre compte... mais au fond c'est l'essentiel, non ?

Je suis tellement heureux que j'aimerais le dire à tout le monde ! Tu es d'accord ? Je n'aimerais pas trop cacher mes sentiments pour toi au monde sorcier...

Ton Harry très heureux et amoureux »

o°O°o°O°o

« 26 août

Ry' !

Bien sûr que tu peux le dire à tout le monde ! De toute manière ils le remarqueraient vu que je ne compte pas te lâcher, et je parle pas de tes mains mais de tes lèvres ! Puis on a aucune raison de cacher notre histoire, après tout on ne fait rien de mal.

Sinon je me demandais... ça te dirait de venir chez moi dimanche ? On pourrait ensuite aller au Poudlard Express ensemble, non ? Et au passage je te montrerais une autre pièce du manoir que tu n'as pas vu, ma chambre (non non il n'y a aucune allusion cachés dessous...).

Dray ! »

o°O°o°O°o

« 27 août

Dray,

J'imagine que tu as déjà vu la photo de toi en train de m'embrasser au stade de Quiddich ? Le bon côté des choses c'est que maintenant on n'aura pas à le dire à nos amis vu que TOUT le monde sorcier est au courant. Mais en plus on aura une jolie photo à accrocher au mur ! Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi ils ont gardé la photo aussi longtemps avant de la publier ?

Visiter ta chambre ? Avec graaand plaisir bel ange

Ry' »

o°O°o°O°o

Voilà la fin de ce cinquième chapitre ! Je vais tout de suite écrire le sixième promis!

Une review pour me motiver ? :3 (ou me critiquer, gronder pour le retard, tout ce que vous voulez, ça me fait toujours plaisir :3 )

Milive ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :**Correspondance

**Payring :**Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :**Hélas tout appartient à J-K Rowling... pour l'instant...

**Auteur :**Moi, Milive ~ 3 (oui je m'aime beaucoup...)

**Petite note :**Attention relation homosexuelle (yaoi) donc homophobes dehors !

**Petite note 2 :** Comme promis écris à la suite :) et ce chapitre est le dernier mais promis vous aurez un jolie petit épilogue ;)

o°O°o°O°o

« 28 août

Mon petit Ryry !

Comment aurais-je pu la rater ? Et même si ça avait été le cas je pense que tooout ces coups de cristalphone m'aurait mit la puce à l'oreille. Je pense que tout les magasines du monde sorcier l'ont publié. Mais comme tu l'a dis plus besoin de le dire à nos amis maintenant vu qu'ils ont dut voir la photo environ une centaine de fois. Ils ont même été interviewer et ne semblaient pas si étonnés que ça pour nous deux...

Quant à la photo je pense savoir pourquoi ils ont attendu aussi longtemps. Celui qui l'a prit a dut négocier pendant ce long mois avec la gazette des sorciers pour avoir un prix assez haut. Voilà sûrement la raison !

Vendredi à 20h alors ? Je commanderais des pizzas et des petits jouets !

Dray 3 »

o°O°o°O°o

« 29 aôut

Dracounet d'amoour 3,

Je suis d'accord pour vendredi et j'adore tout les jouets, magiques et moldus ! Mais je pensais que tu étais trop mature pour vouloir y jouer avec moi... Sauf que maintenant tu me l'a proposé donc tu n'auras pas le choix !

Ton petit Ryry ! »

o°O°o°O°o

« 30 août

Harry- choupinou 3

Lundi on reprendra les cours alors pourquoi ne pas rester tout le week-end ? On pourra bien s'amuser ! Puis les rumeurs sur nous seront encore plus confirmées ! Et sache que je tiens toujours ma parole ! Donc quoi qu'il arrive on joueras !

Ton pitit Dracounnet 3

P-S : Arrêtons avec nos surnoms débiles ! Ça fait beaucoup trop : 'Bienvenu dans le monde des Bisounours' ! Ok ? »

o°O°o°O°o

« 31 août

Dray,

Bien sur que je serais ravie de passer tout le week-end avec toi ! Comme ça on pourra profiter l'un de l'autre pendant deux merveilleux jours !

D'ailleurs pour Poudlard on pourrait demander à Dumby de nous donner une chambre rien que pour nous deux... Pour l'entente entre maisons bien entendu ! Puis je suis quand même le sauveur du monde sorcier donc je pourrais au moins avoir ce privilège...

Ry'

P-S : Tu connais les Bisounours ?! Non... Finalement je ne veux pas savoir... je risque d'être trop choqué par la réponse... »

o°O°o°O°o

Voilàààà ! C'est la fin de ce drarry qui ne m'aura pris qu'une semaine à écrire mais presque un an à poster vu comme j'ai été lente. Encore désolée ^^'' Je compte vous poster un épilogue donc ne m'oubliez pas encore !

Une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :3

Milive ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :**Correspondance

**Payring :**Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :**Hélas tout appartient à J-K Rowling... pour l'instant...

**Auteur :**Moi, Milive ~

**Petite note : **Attention relation homosexuelle (yaoi) donc homophobes dehors !

**Petite note 2 :** Voilà l'épilogue promis ! Ze vous n'aime

o°O°o°O°o

« 4 septembre

Cher Harry,

Tu souhaitais savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas te donner une chambre avec Monsieur Malfoy ? Tout d'abord car l'entente entre maisons s'est améliorée grâce à ton nouveau copain. Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai intercepté une lettre entre toi et ce dernier. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui l'ai trouvé et non le professeur Snape ou Macgonagale... Je me suis permis de censuré deux ou trois mots. Ta lettre est dans la seconde enveloppe.

Dumbeldore »

o°O°o°O°o

« Ma petite **censuré** adorée,

J'ai adoré passé tout mon week-end avec toi. Avant je croyais que les seuls sports dans lesquels j'étais fort c'était le Quiddich et la **censuré** mais d'après tes cris de **censuré**, je suis plutôt bon en **censuré**. Toi tu es très fort en **censuré** ce qui est très utile pour la **censuré** surtout qu'on n'avait pas de lubrifiant! Cependant la prochaine on devrait essayer le **censuré** car j'en est toujours rêvé... La prochaine fois on inversera les rôles !

Ta petite **censuré** à toi, Harry!

P-S : J'ai oublier de te dire que les menottes était **censuré** quand on a joué au violeur ! »

o°O°o°O°o

Et voilà ! Cette fois c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'oubliez pas la review !

Milive ~


End file.
